The Popobawa's Bride
by whitetigerofthenight321
Summary: Sasuke is a demon who is in a constant state of hunger. No matter how many souls he has eaten, he always craves more. But when an old friend of the family tells him to put more effort into his hunting so that he may finally feel that satisfaction that all demons crave, he winds up finding something that will change life as he knows it forever.


**Author's Note: Hey guys! So I adore supernatural things so I thought hey, why not write a story based on some stuff like that? Anyways, let me know what you think! I adore feed back. Enjoy! ^_^**

* * *

><p>Sasuke strolled down the sidewalk, the town far too hot for most people to be outside that afternoon. He smirked when he saw a particular red headed woman fan herself, complaining to her husband about how the heat was aggravate her swollen ankles. The blond man was about to say something back when she bent over her round stomach in pain. Sasuke's smirk widened and he carefully following the frantic couple to their car.<p>

He ducked into an alley way before expanding his magic outward, putting a barrier up to conceal himself before transforming into his original form. Horns sprouted from his midnight hair, curving up to the sky. Wings stretched from his shoulder blades, the thin membrane catching the lights from the street. He lifted his ebony eyes to the sky, closing them for a moment. Taking a huge breath he snapped his eyes open, the now crimson color glowing in the darkness before he gracefully took off, sailing high above the buildings. He searched for a moment before spotting the familiar blue truck heading straight for the hospital. His tail flicked excitedly before he took off in pursuit, making sure to stay hidden amongst the clouds.

He watched carefully as the couple passed each intersection, the soon to be father clearly in a panic. Suddenly, the truck was struck by a clumsy driver (Sasuke could only assume the man was drunk). He frowned when he realized that his carefully planned meal could be in jeopardy. He sighed before descending back down to the ground, reverting back to his human disguise before dispelling his concealing magic.

The woman's clouded eyes widened when she spotted him, which made his frown deepen. The only way that she could see through his concealing magic is if she was about to die.

"Please!" She begged, reaching out "Please, take us to the hospital angel... My baby..." Sasuke snorted at the angel part, but reached in and pulled her out of the wreckage. He pulled up the barrier again, not bothering to worry about the woman seeing him at this point. One whiff of the air and he could smell the death coming from the driver's side of the car, so he paid no head to the lifeless corpse. Instead, he flew off to the hospital. Once there he hovered for a moment above the ground to resume his human form before pretending to be frantic.

"Please help! My wife, she..." He said, pretending to be out of breath. Lucky for him she was so delirious with pain that she didn't even notice. The nurse at the desk immediately called for a doctor and a stretcher. A couple of emergi-care doctors burst in with stretchers, but before they could ask him any questions as to why she was in this state and he turned out fine, he flashed his red eyes at them, feeding their sad little human minds with false information.

"My baby... Please... Save my baby..." The woman was sobbing now, grabbing one of the doctor's sleeves as they sped down the hallway.

"Ma'am, can you tell me your name?" He asked, but the woman just kept sobbing, begging for them to save her unborn child.

"It's Kushina." Sasuke said, forcing a worried look on his face. Then again, he really was worried about this, but not enough to care whether the mother died or not.

"Kushina, I need for you to try and calm down, we're going to do everything we can for your baby, okay?" One of the female nurses tried, but Kushina just kept crying. The quickly got her into the room, immediately hooking her up to some machines and IV fluids.

"She has too much damage to her pelvis to push the baby through, we're gonna have to do a C-section." The head doctor said, sending one of the assistants for the supplies.

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to leave." He directed at Sasuke, which was fine with him. Seeing all the gore was making his hunger intensify anyway.

"Wait!" Kushina shouted, somehow managing to snag the edge of his sleeve before he turned away. Sasuke sighed internally and turned back to face her. "Please, watch over him."

She then collapsed back onto the bed, her purple irises becoming foggy. The heart monitor went off and Sasuke was practically shoved out of the room so that the doctors could work.

Sasuke sighed again, sitting himself down in the waiting room. Kakashi had said that the hunger would be sated for longer if he worked for it more, but so far this has just proven to be a real pain in the ass. Oh sure, the woman's pregnancy _smelled_ delicious, but that doesn't mean that her son would actually prove to be a worthy meal for his deprived stomach.

Sasuke was very picky about what he feasted on and he only ever fed on souls that were of the purist variety. It wasn't that he was a snob, it was just that his demonic hunger would be quelled for longer periods of time. He was about ready to give up when his stomach gave a loud growl, indicating that it had no intention of letting him leave this one alone.

A doctor motioned him over, interrupting his conflicting thoughts. He schooled his expression into that of a worried husband before getting up.

"I'm sorry sir, but we couldn't save your wife." The doctor said with great remorse. Sasuke would have felt sorry for it if not for the fact that those kinds of human emotions were lost on him hundreds of years ago.

"And my son?" He asked cautiously, giving the doctor what he hoped to be a pleading look.

"He's in the ICU right now. He really got shaken up so we're going to hold him for a couple of nights just to be safe, but for now he seems to be doing okay. You can go see him if you want." The doctor said, clasping a hand on his shoulder before walking away to another patient. Sasuke would have rolled his eyes at the gesture if he wasn't supposed to be "in character". Instead, he chose to give a small nod and headed over to room 235 where his meal was resting.

He looked through the glass, taking in the baby's appearance. He had a few bruises along his right side, but other than that he actually seemed to be in pretty good shape. He had small blond wisps of hair on the top of his tiny head, contrasting with the rest of his slightly tanned body. He was just... So... _Little._ So little in fact that Sasuke wasn't sure that eating him right now would do the trick. Again, he was just about to give up when he caught a whiff of the baby, making his mouth water. How could a new born smell so good? He wanted to feast right then and there, but he stopped.

The baby's eyes opened, revealing clear, deep blue irises that Sasuke had a feeling would stay that exact color for the rest of that infant's life. Despite all of the bruises and pain the baby was probably feeling, just looking into those eyes could prove to anyone that that baby was still filled with so much will to live. Seeing that, Sasuke just couldn't bring himself to eat him like that.

He was brought out of his musings when a shy nurse tapped his shoulder gently. "Excuse me sir, but do you have a name for-"

"Naruto." He whispered, surprising the both of them. He had absolutely no idea where that name came from, but somehow it fit perfectly for the little blond. The nurse scribbled that down and quietly left, apparently finding it best to leave the "grieving" husband with his baby alone. Sasuke snorted once she was out of earshot. Humans really were a ridiculously stupid race. _But then again, _he thought, turning back to the baby, or Naruto as it was now, _I suppose that's what makes them such good prey._

* * *

><p><strong>Soooooo...?.. What did you think about the first chapter? Let me know! I'm really excited to see where this is going so I hope you guys are as well. See you next chapter! :)<strong>


End file.
